


Reunited (2011)

by JennyB



Series: Lent 2011 [44]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blood, Lent Challenge 2011, Love/Hate, M/M, Sibling Incest, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins get together to reminisce and catch up from their last meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited (2011)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Lent Challenge 2011. Prompt: Blood.

"Hello, Dante." Vergil sneered his words, his voice dripping with contempt. He hadn't expected company when he'd entered the cemetery that night, and to see his twin standing - no, _leaning_ \- so arrogantly against a broken tombstone only fuelled his overwhelming desire to wipe the smirk off of his face. "Business must be slow if you have nothing better to do than shadow me."

"Things have been quiet, and I'd like them to stay that way. Let's just say I'm making sure you're not here looking for a friend to keep you company. You always did enjoy daddy's darker hobbies."

"In a small cemetery like this?" Vergil snorted imperiously. "What I'd gain would hardly be worth the time or effort. No, I'm here to pay my respects to our dear departed mother. You should try it sometime." He glanced down at the grave in front of him, and then his gaze shifted to his brother. "You're looking well. Unfortunately. Too bad; I have a lovely resting place all picked out for you." He tapped the ground adjacent with the toe of his boot.

Dante's smirk widened, and uncrossing his arms he straightened and drew closer to his twin. "Yeah, I've been meaning to thank you for that, Vergil. But then, you've always been kind of an asshole." His eyes narrowed as he drew one of his custom-made pistols and fired, and he snorted in amusement when he hit his brother square in the chest and sent him reeling. "That's one. By my count, I owe you six more, you prick." Closing the distance, he quickly fired six more rounds at the now-supine form, his lips curving down into a scowl when he saw that the wounds were already starting to regenerate. "It's good to see you too, Big Brother."

Vergil got to his feet, scowling slightly at the bullet holes in his duster. "Nice grouping. You've improved." His gaze shifted to Dante, and after pushing his hair back from his forehead, he asked, "Feel better now? I hope so." His expression turned malevolent, and he quickly unsheathed _Yamato_ , the keen tip of the katana slicing cleanly through Dante's chin. "But then, you know I've never been _satisfied_ with you thinking we're equals."

Dante touched his fingertips to the nearly-healed wound, and then stuck his tongue out to lick the blood. "Fair enough. So I'll get ahead." He drew his own sword and dragged the tip along the dirt in front of him, as if daring his twin to cross the line. After a moment's pause he winked, and then with a feral snarl, he attacked.

Vergil's answering smile was equally wicked, and not hesitating, he retaliated. Vergil was skilled with his katana, his moves elegant and refined - unlike Dante who seemed to rely on the size of his claymore and sheer brute force. Despite their differences in style, they still were fairly evenly matched. Having spent their youth sparring together, the twins intimately knew each other's moves, and save for a few superficial wounds that healed quickly, they were able to parry the majority of attacks. However, there would be no backing down until one had unequivocally defeated the other - as it always was. The brothers seemed to derive some sort of twisted pleasure from fighting each other, and even more from hurting each other. Even the 'winner' would not walk away from the encounter without having lost a lot of his own blood.

"What is it you hate most about me, Vergil?" Dante asked with a grin as he managed to disarm his brother and follow that up with a hard punch to the face. "That I'm as good as you or that we're more alike than you want to admit?"

Vergil's eyes narrowed. "We're _nothing_ alike, Dante!" An elbow to the face and subsequent knee to the abdomen left Dante reeling and sent _Rebellion_ skittering across the ground. "And you always were too much of a smartass for your own good!" He emphasized his point with a roundhouse to the sternum that sent Dante flying. As his twin crashed into a granite sarcophagus, Vergil grabbed the claymore and drove it hard through his brother's chest to impale him against the stone, twisting the blade slightly to tear the wound open further. "Hn." Licking his lips, he spat a mouthful of blood, and then ran his fingers through his hair, pushing his bangs back from his eyes. "I'd say you owe me a new jacket, but I think that seeing you broken at my feet is suitable compensation." Vergil watched coldly as Dante's hands weakly scrabbled at the hilt, his fingers slipping through the blood before his arms dropped limply back to his sides and then stilled. "You're weak, Brother. It's pathetic."

With an irritated growl, Vergil retrieved _Yamato_ from the ground and sheathed it, and then returned to his brother's side. "My only regret is that I've not yet found a way to kill you. Permanently. You have this _annoying_ habit of coming back from the dead." He caressed a hand over one of Dante's cheeks, and despite the hard set of his eyes, Vergil leaned in to brush the softest of kisses across his brother's lips, following it up with another, more lingering one. "For now, I'll content myself with the fact that I can hurt you unlike anyone or anything else. I'm sure that the steel of your blade pales in comparison to the contempt you see in my eyes when I look at you. And yet..."

Vergil clenched his jaw against the waver that threatened as he turned, and squaring his shoulders he walked away. He didn't dare look back at his younger brother lest he lose his resolve and remove the sword from his heart to help him heal faster. _Maybe in some ways, I do love you. But the next time I see you, I'll still try to kill you again._


End file.
